Whisper
by OldAccountIgnoreMyStories
Summary: a oneshot about you Yami Akuchi and Sasuke Uchiha.


Whisper Sasuke one-shot

**Whisper Sasuke one-shot**

The longest one-shot ever

2nd person Yami pov

"I hate you Sasuke!" you cried in his face. He promised to never leave you when you were children and the Uchiha clan still living and now he was leaving you to find Itachi and avenge his clan. "We both know that's a lie. You know I'm sorry but I have to." "Then take me with you!" "You'll get killed!" "Oh and you won't!?" "Ah…" he couldn't answer that because he had no idea what was going to happen but he wasn't going to let you get to him so he just carried on walking. "Sasuke!! Your breaking your promise!!" you sobbed. "I'm sorry you know I have to do this!" "No you don't… you don't have to break your promise… you know I can-" but he didn't let you finish. "No. I won't let you get hurt because of me because I…I… Yami duck now." "Wha-" "Do it now!" so you ducked and as soon as your face was buried in your hands on the ground you heard Sasuke shouting, "Itachi! Leave now and meet me at the forest of the village hidden in the sound in 2 days." "Awww it would seem you have feelings toward this girl hmm?" "Go Itachi, now!" "Hmph. I'll see you at the forest, _little brother._" And he left so you got up tears now streaming endlessly down your cheeks. "Can we at least share a song before you leave?" "Yes Yami I'd like that." And you both started singing,

Y+S-Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now speaking to the atmosphere no-ones here and I fall into myself this truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away if I will it all away

Y- don't turn away

S- don't give in to the pain

Y- don't try to hide

S- though they're screaming your name

Y- don't close your eyes

S- god knows what lies behind them

Y- don't turn out the lights

S- never sleep never die

S+Y- I'm frightened by what I see but some how I know that there's much more to come immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away if I will it all away

Y- don't turn away

S- don't give in to the pain

Y- don't try to hide

S- though they're screaming your name

Y- don't close your eyes

S- god knows what lies behind them

Y- don't turn out the lights

S- never sleep never die

Y- fallen angels at my feet

S- whispered voice at my ear

Y- death before my eyes

S- lying next to me I fear

Y- she beckons me shall I give in

S- upon my end shall I begin

Y+S- forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

Y- don't turn away

S- don't give in to the pain

Y- don't try to hide

S- though they're screaming your name

Y- don't close your eyes

S- god knows what lies behind them

Y- don't turn out the lights

S- never sleep never die

Y- don't turn away

S- don't give in to the pain

Y- don't try to hide

S- though they're screaming your name

Y- don't close your eyes

S- god knows what lies behind them

Y- don't turn out the lights

S- never sleep never die

Y- don't turn away

S- don't give in to the pain

Y- don't try to hide

S- though they're screaming your name

Y- don't close your eyes

S- god knows what lies behind them

Y- don't turn out the lights

S- never sleep never die

Y-Servatis a periculum  
S-Servatis a maleficum

Y-Servatis a periculum  
S-Servatis a maleficum

Y-Servatis a periculum  
S-Servatis a maleficum

Y-Servatis a periculum  
S-Servatis a maleficum

Y-Servatis a periculum  
S-Servatis a maleficum

Y-Servatis a periculum  
S-Servatis a maleficum

Y-Servatis a periculum  
S-Servatis a maleficum

Y- Servatis a periculum

S- Servatis a maleficum

"Why Sasuke why…" you said falling asleep on Sasuke.

1st person Sasuke pov

And with that she fell asleep in my arms. Oh how much I wanted to stay that way forever but I knew I had to get a move on if I wanted to get the forest on time. So I picked her up making sure not to wake her. Then I felt her tears on my top and she was calling me, "Sasuke… please Sasuke… Sasuke!… Sasuke!! whimperwhimper" and I took her to my house and set her down on my bed kissing her forehead whispering goodbye once more in her ear. Then I disappeared into the night no trace of me left other than the kiss I'd left on Yami's forehead…

3rd person

There was a knock at the door of Sasuke's house but Sasuke was not the one to answer it, no, but a young crying girl. "Yami? Yami, what happened? Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired. "He left… he broke his promise… I can't believe he broke his promise…sob" "What do you mean he left, Yami?" "Whimper He left to kill Itachi. crying outburst why did he break his promise!?" she cried and Kakashi pulled her into a hug consoling her telling her it was going to be alright. "Come with me Yami and we'll get something to eat 'kay?" "…okay Kakashi-sensei…"

-the next day-

"How could you let my Sasuke leave for a nearly certain death!?" yelled Sakura and Ino they were too busy being angry with Yami that they didn't notice each other which everyone thought was impossible to do. "I didn't… he…made me…sleep I…he…I…he broke his promise…he…shaking whimpering…he saved me …from… Itachi… I…I'll…I'll find him…I'll keep my promise…" "What are you babbling about Yami!?" they yelled. But she ignored them and jumped out of the nearest window and sped off in the direction Sasuke had been heading in the previous night…

1st person Yami pov

I have to stop Sasuke or assist him at least or he's sure to die. I thought as I ran twice what I predicted Sasuke's speed would be to the forest of the village hidden in the sound. "Yami where do you think your going?!" I heard Sasuke's voice from a tree a little ahead of me. "gasp I…I…I won't break my promise Sasuke…not like you…" I said gasping at his jumping right in front of me. "Tell me what your promise was because I don't remember it!" "I promised I wouldn't let you leave me and then you promised not to leave me Sasuke how could you forget?!" I cried unable to hold back the tears that longed to be freed. "You need to go now!" "Fine Sasuke, I'll break my promise like you did 'cause there's no point in it anymore 'cause it don't mean anything if yours isn't kept. I hate you Sasuke I hate you!!" I said running in the wrong direction heading toward Itachi…

1st person Sasuke pov

"Yami…your headed toward Itachi!" I yelled as I ran trying to catch up to the still crying girl. I wish she'd understand that I have to do this and that I can't let her come with me or else I won't be as motivated to go back after I kill Itachi then I will be breaking my promise and I know that I'm making her break her promise but it can't be helped. "Yami!!" "Aggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard a long, loud, high pitched scream come from a little further ahead in the forest…it was Yami's voice…

3rd person

"Awww you're the one Sasuke likes aren't you?" Itachi asked the girl he had stuck to a tree. "No. I'm not. He doesn't like me. And I hate him. You figure it out bonehead…" she replied in a creepy monotone no emotion on her pale face. "Oh? Then you won't mind killing him and joining me?" "No. I hate you more than I hate him. And I'm not going to kill him. Because even if I hate him he has people that do like him. Unlike you. Nobody actually likes you. And you can forget about love. I don't know anyone who would…" he slapped her round the face. "Don't be so rude." "Itachi!!" yelled Sasuke from somewhere else in the forest. "Sasuke!!" he called back. "What did you do to Yami, Itachi?" Yami sung under her breath, "Darkness of White you can  
Through the sadness take your flight  
and become the wings that pierce the veil  
spreading strong and true tonight  
Brought into the light at last  
by the cold exposing sun  
I was granted freedom tamed  
to become the chosen one  
through the mirror, night reflected  
miraculous to see  
my soul threw away the mask  
that hides the deeper me  
Breaking the dark of night  
piercing through the painted white  
cut it all away from yesterday  
'til a new eras in sight  
unlock the heart within  
let it spread its wings and soar  
rising up in flight  
through the night of white

and fly on forever more"

and then Itachi and Sasuke began to fight and released their true powers. And forgot all about the young girl that 'hated' them both but she only hated Itachi. She loved Sasuke. And she couldn't kill that feeling no matter what she did. And she stood up, now being able to do so, singing but it was no ordinary singing it was the voice of her Kekkei Genkai. She was the absolute last of her clan, the Akuchi clan, the most powerful clan of ninja in the world but no-one knew about them as they were also the most secretive clan. You could easily pass them without having a clue as to the fact they were apart of the Akuchi clan. They had a Kekkei Genkai that could be outmatched by none. No-one could compete with the power of the Shinigami Kayou. A voice that's capability was and is unknown.

"Darkness of White you can  
Through the sadness take your flight  
and become the wings that pierce the veil  
spreading strong and true tonight  
Brought into the light at last  
by the cold exposing sun  
I was granted freedom tamed  
to become the chosen one  
through the mirror, night reflected  
miraculous to see  
my soul threw away the mask  
that hides the deeper me  
Breaking the dark of night  
piercing through the painted white  
cut it all away from yesterday  
'til a new eras in sight  
unlock the heart within  
let it spread its wings and soar  
rising up in flight  
through the night of white

and fly on forever more"

and with her singing they were unable to move. "Y-Yami w-what did you d-do?" Sasuke stuttered. "I used my Kekkei Genkai. I'm the last of the Akuchi clan: the most secretive clan in the world it's also said my clan were the most powerful." she said her voice as deep as her now completely ocean eyes…

1st person Sasuke pov

Although I was lost in her deep ocean eyes I still managed to ask Yami what she'd done to me and Itachi. When she told us I knew exactly what Itachi was thinking: power…

1st person Yami pov

I knew I shouldn't have said that in front of Itachi 'cause now he looks at me with power hungry eyes. "Yami…go…now…" suddenly Sasuke's voice rang through my ears. "Whatever you did you didn't do very strong, right?" "Uh-huh." "Well seeing as Itachi is in his full powered form it won't hold and his lust for power is soon going to overwhelm him and he'll kill you for your power. So go. Now." "But-" "Now Yami." "Are you two done talking I've been waiting patiently to kill Yami for her power." And all I did was pull this face: OO "YAMI!! RUN NOW!!" "Sas-" I tried telling him no but all he did was shout, "NOW!!" "…o-okay…" I turned to run but instead bumped into something…

3rd person

She'd bumped into Itachi. "Boo!" and with that he grabbed hold of her wrists and held her high above the ground. "Aaggghhh!!" she screamed her high pitched scream. And Itachi jumped away but Sasuke was right behind him. "Sasuke cover your ears." "Bu-" "NOW!!" he covered his ears and she let out a horrendous high pitched scream that was absolutely deafening. Then she stopped screaming and landed on her feet…

1st person Yami pov

I saw Sasuke lying on the floor…

"Sasuke!" "Yami leave go back home and stay there for me please…" "Sasuke… what do you mean?!" "I mean go to Konoha and never come back near this village ever again for my sake I don't want the villagers hurting you too…" "OO Sasuke what do you mean me too?" "Yami…I love you…" "single tear rolls down cheek I love you too Sasuke…" "Now go before the villagers come back." "But you can't leave me now!! Sasuke please!!" "I will come back I promise!! Now go please." "Just don't break this promise or you'll be sorry!!" "Heheh come here a sec I've got a secret to tell you." I bent down and held my face next to his. But instead of telling me something he kissed me… on my lips…his lips were so soft I didn't want to leave. But when we broke for air he whispered in my ear. "Don't turn away…don't try to hide…don't close your eyes…don't turn out the lights…" I smiled and kissed him one last time and then I heard footsteps and Sasuke broke the kiss. He said, our foreheads leaning on one another, never forget my promise and that I love you 'kay?" "Uh-huh." "Love you Yami." "Love you too Sasuke." And then I left.

-time skip 2 years age: 16-

"Yami do you think Sasuke's dead?" asked Sakura. "WHAT!? No of coarse not its not like he had any major injuries or minor ones for that fact…" "But shouldn't he be back by now?" "Sakura shut up!!" I cried in her face she was getting to me Sasuke had been gone for two years and I hadn't heard a peep from him and her constant 'is he dead' is making me more and more worried. We were sat under, well stood under a tree near the gates of Konoha our usual spot for lunch but Naruto was late today. "Hey Yami, Sakura sorry I'm late…do you hear singing?"

??: Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now speaking to the atmosphere no-ones here and I fall into myself this truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away if I will it all away don't turn away don't try to hide don't close your eyes don't turn out the lights I'm frightened by what I see but some how I know that there's much more to come immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away if I will it all away don't turn away don't try to hide don't close your eyes don't turn out the lights fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear death before my eyes lying next to me I fear she beckons me shall I give in upon my end shall I begin forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end don't turn away don't try to hide don't close your eyes don't turn out the lights don't turn away don't try to hide don't close your eyes

don't turn out the lights don't turn away don't try to hide don't close your eyes don't turn out the lights. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum."

"o.o S-S-Sasuke?!" "Yes Yami?" I ran up to him, he picked me up and kissed me on the lips. I heard Ino and Sakura gasping along with all the other fangirls that were passing by. When we finally broke the kiss and I was on my own two feet we stood there hugging. "Awww man, how come Sasuke gets all the hot chicks?" whined Kiba. "Because…" Sasuke started. "You're a loser." We finished in unison. Rubbing noses looking like the happy couple we were.

The End

Request oneshots if you want and I'll make the ones I'm able to make but only if ya liked it of coarse -


End file.
